


Месть

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайзаки решает отомстить Кисе за проигрыш по-своему</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть

\- …всем основным составом Поколения Чудес.  
Кагами промахнулся мимо корзины, но его противник и не собирался перехватывать мяч и забивать, вместо этого оперся спиной о заборную сетку, наблюдая за реакцией.   
По спине от копчика к загривку прошел озноб, и Тайгу передернуло – схватил Хайзаки за грудки, процедил презрительно:  
\- Ну-ка повтори.  
\- Его изнасиловали всем основным составом. Раньше он был более эмоционален, конечно, сейчас замкнулся, но надо отдать Куроко должное. Он не обозлился ведь. Даже на Аомине.  
Кагами стиснул зубы так, что те заскрипели. Как знать, ведь Куроко почти на все Поколение Чудес смотрит, кажется, с настороженностью. Впрочем, кто на его бесстрастном лице разберет.   
\- Врешь, - наконец заключил Тайга, откинув собеседника на сетку. Тот засмеялся. – Хочешь сказать, и ты тоже в этом участвовал?  
\- Почему бы нет? Впрочем, мне было просто интересно, начнет ли он проявлять больше эмоций, если вставить ему по…   
Кагами не дослушал – ударил, почти без размаха, рефлекторно.  
Конечно, Хайзаки врал, дразнил. Но что, если нет?   
Спрашивать напрямую казалось той еще глупостью. Пришлось экспериментировать. Кагами специально задержался в раздевалке после тренировки, потом подкрался, насколько позволял рост, навис над Тетсуей. Тот как раз снимал футболку. «Если шарахнется, - рассуждал Тайга, - значит… Ничего не значит. Но по глазам видно все будет. Меня испугался или прошлого». Куроко заметил тень, встал вполоборота, глядя вопросительно, насколько это могло отразить его лицо.   
\- Ты хотел что-то спросить?  
\- Тебе не страшно? – попытался намекнуть Кагами, усиленно жестикулируя. Куроко отрицательно помотал головой. – А если бы я хотел сделать что-то плохое?  
\- Кагами-кун, я тебя сейчас ударю, - пригрозил Тецуя все тем же ровным голосом и принялся надевать рубашку. Тайга выдохнул было облегченно, но тут же подумал, что Куроко просто уверен в нем и что напарник не сделает ему ничего плохого.  
Нельзя спросить самого Куроко – нужно спросить остальных. Но Кагами никогда особо не ладил с Поколением Чудес. Ну да, возможно, Кисэ Рета думает, что они ладят, шлет ему смс и радуется как другу при встрече, но у самого Кагами никакого желания общаться с Ретой не наблюдалось. Впрочем, из всех кандидатов на честный ответ блондин был самым простым, но после недолгих размышлений отпал – Кисэ заменил Хайзаки в команде, значит, пришел уже после и вряд ли ему что-то такое рассказывали. Да и сложно было представить, чтобы весь такой доброжелательный и безобидный Кисэ, постоянно огребающий от коллег, мог кого-то обидеть. Спрашивать о чем-то Мидориму казалось равносильным задавать вопрос школьным воротам. Оставался Аомине. И именно после этого вывода Кагами появился в школе с синяком на скуле, забавно взъерошенный и недовольный.  
\- Что с лицом? – спросил негромко Куроко.  
\- Упал, - огрызнулся Тайга, не оборачиваясь к нему.   
\- На баскетбольный мяч?..   
\- Играл, и мяч отлетел мне в лицо. Холодный компресс – и завтра все рассосется, - отмахнулся Кагами, но его выдавал раздражительный тон.  
\- Чем же ты так рассердил Аомине-куна? – продолжил Куроко и даже не удивился, когда одноклассник развернулся, перехватив ворот его пиджака. Тайга, правда, тут же опомнился, отпустил.  
\- Почему сразу Аомине?  
\- Даже Кисэ не сможет запустить в тебя мячиком так, чтобы ты его не перехватил. Есть только один человек, которому это под силу. Так что ты ему сделал?  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты. Мячик отлетел мне в лицо во время тренировки. Наверное, не выспался, - усмехнулся Кагами, глядя в невозмутимые голубые глаза. Куроко сморгнул, но взгляда не отвел:  
\- Хорошо. Не Аомине-кун, так не Аомине-кун. Но постарайся больше его не злить.   
Днем ранее он мог бы сразу после этого прямо спросить Куроко, не случилось ли чего-то в Тейко, но сейчас был уверен. Потому что Аомине запустил в него мячом, похоже, решив, что Кагами спрашивает из каких-то нехороших намерений в отношении его бывшей тени. Ну и пусть думает, как хочет, в конце концов, Тайга не гей, а Куроко он даже не друг, просто должен был выяснить, что Тецуе не сделали по-настоящему больно в Тейко, а то мало ли, почему он оттуда ушел.   
Хайзаки просто та еще мразь, решил поиздеваться и наврал. Может, ожидал, что Кагами подерется с Поколением Чудес, а может, решил ему самому нервы пощекотать, предполагая, что Тайга спросит своего одноклассника прямо.   
Проблемы, впрочем, были. Особенно когда на второй день после того, как Кагами окончательно успокоился и, как всегда столкнувшись в кафе, брел с Куроко вместе к остановке по темной улице, о чем-то лениво переговариваясь. В этот момент Тайге и прилетело баскетбольным мячиком в затылок.   
Аомине перескочил через кусты, выбежав из парка к ним, наверняка схватил бы Кагами, чтобы встряхнуть, но между ними оказался как всегда спокойный Куроко.  
\- Аомине-кун, это было подло. Баскетбольные мячи не для того предназначены, - напомнил Тецуя, глядя серьезно. Кагами не мог начать драку по той же причине, что и оппонент – мальчик-тень между ними.  
\- Что ты с ним делаешь? – немного успокоившись, спросил Дайки, все еще сверля Кагами ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- Мы учимся в одной школе. Играем в одной команде. Иногда сталкиваемся в одном кафе. Это логично, что иногда нас можно увидеть вместе.   
\- Тогда не оставайся с ним наедине, - процедил Аомине, глядя в это время на Кагами. Тот молчал, сверля игрока злым взглядом. – Это может плохо кончиться. Слышишь?  
\- Аомине-кун, я полностью доверяю Кагами. Он никогда не сделает мне ничего плохого, - заверил Куроко. Аомине впервые за разговор внимательно взглянул в глаза своей тени.  
\- А мне? Мне тоже доверяешь? Я тоже не смогу сделать тебе ничего плохого?  
Кагами встряхнуло, рука дернулась перехватить ворот Дайки, но Куроко по-прежнему был между ними. Тецуя смотрел спокойно, но уверенно, произнес, делая паузы между словами:  
\- Да. Аомине-кун никогда бы не сделал мне ничего плохого.   
Дайки поджал губы, некоторое время смотрел в глаза своей бывшей тени, потом развернулся и сбежал в тот же парк, из которого выбрался минуту назад.   
\- Ты его не боишься?.. – спросил Кагами. Если и оставались какие-то сомнения, то теперь они точно были развеяны. Раз Куроко уверен, значит, ему в Поколении Чудес никогда и не делали намеренно больно.   
\- Нет, - не поворачиваясь, отозвался Тецуя. – Я и тебя не боюсь. Но по другой причине.  
\- Потому что я и не стану делать тебе больно? – предположил Тайга. Тут же понял противоречивость своих слов – как-то он ударил Куроко, не говоря уже о всех их многочисленных стычках. Тецуя обернулся, глядя все так же спокойно, отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Потому что от тебя я могу это принять.   
Кагами мог бы понять это без подтекста, мог бы свалить на недосказанность, но в лице Куроко промелькнуло что-то – смущение, опасение. Тайга даже на шаг отступил, тут же отвел взгляд, разозлился сам на себя, затем злость перекинулась на напарника.   
\- Ничего я и не собирался с тобой делать, - огрызнулся Кагами и ушел вперед, один, ни разу не обернувшись. 

В комнате Куроко свет был выключен, поэтому единственным его источником стал оживший вдруг в изголовье кровати телефон. Тецуя не глядя приложил его к уху, уткнувшись в это время в подушку и не поднимаясь, будто крепко спал, только не сняв уличной одежды.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Так не пойдет, Тецу. Возможно, ты привык видеть в людях только хорошее, но… Своим доверием ты провоцируешь. Не доверяй ему, слышишь. Не оставайся с ним наедине. Не могу сказать, почему. Просто знаю – не надо… И мне тоже не доверяй.   
Куроко промолчал.

В продолжение испытаний, у школы Кагами ждал Кисэ. Тайга и так полночи потратил на то, чтобы решить, как себя и дальше вести с Тецуей. А вторые полночи лучше бы и вовсе не спал – ему снился Куроко, слава Богу, не привязанный к скамейке, но все же. Во сне на Тецуе была только спортивная майка Сейрина, и одиннадцатый игрок переживал, что может заглотить член Кагами только до половины, после чего начинал давиться и кашлять.   
Пробуждение Тайги можно было назвать приятным, если бы не испачканные трусы и чувство злости на себя и Куроко.  
Теперь еще «мальчик-красавчик» прикопался. Наверняка ведь ему все Аомине рассказал, больше и некому. Кагами уже успел пожалеть, что вообще начал разбираться в этой ситуации – какое ему вообще было дело до того, кто и что в Тейко делал с Куроко.   
Кисэ, выводя из себя, едва не повиснув на нем, уговаривал:  
\- Ну он же такой еще невинный, наивный. Что вы к нему прицепились. Вон, сколько девушек кругом. Да вы же его надвое порвете, если за него возьметесь. А он… Что он вам противопоставить может?  
Не помогало ни бросать красноречивые убийственные взгляды, ни игнорировать, ни хватать за шкирку, обещая выкинуть к черту с территории их школы.   
Куроко наверняка был свидетелем этой сцены, потому что старался на глаза не попадаться, а после школы Кисэ здесь уже не было, да и звонками он донимать перестал.   
На тренировке Тайга продолжал игнорировать существование своей «тени» так же, как в классе, а если и натыкался, то Куроко накрывало волной раздражения и злости. Тецуя решил, что для него же безопаснее сегодня в кафе, где они постоянно пересекались, не ходить, и лучше будет взять мячик и поиграть одному где-нибудь в парке, встретить Аомине, если повезет.   
Когда мяч в очередной раз полетел по направлению к кустам и судя по отсутствию шуршащего звука, был кем-то остановлен, Куроко обернулся, надеясь увидеть там свой «свет» - нынешний или бывший, но выражение его лица снова стало безразличным.   
\- Привет, - спокойно поздоровался Тецуя.  
\- Сколько лет, сколько зим, - пропел Хайзаки, подбрасывая одной рукой мяч. – Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Куроко.

Кагами как раз ужинал, когда его мобильный напомнил о своем существовании навязчивой трелью. Звонил незнакомый номер, и Тайга ожидал уже услышать кого угодно, но никак не раздраженный голос Аомине:  
\- Адрес свой диктуй, подонок! Или куда там ты его притащил!? Дай трубку Куроко. Сейчас же.   
\- Совсем рехнулся? – кисло констатировал Кагами. – Откуда мне знать, где Куроко?  
\- Врешь… - прошипела трубка. – Диктуй свой адрес. Он без сознания? Или не хочет, чтобы я его отговаривал? Испугался? Или ты сам струхнул, что я его отговорю? Дай ему трубку – я просто хочу убедиться, что он в сознании и не связан!  
\- Да что у тебя за больные фантазии в конце концов! – взорвался Кагами. – Здесь нет Куроко! С чего ты решил, что он должен быть у меня?  
\- Его нет дома. Он не берет трубку. Я уже скоро час, как дозвониться пытаюсь. Если он не хочет разговаривать со мной, то просто подтверди, что он у тебя! И что ты не удерживаешь его насильно!

Куроко открыл глаза, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность. Первое, что увидел – высокий потолок, и поначалу даже подумал «неужели я отключился на тренировке? Тогда почему так тихо?». Эту тишину тут же нарушил щелчок, похожий на клик фотоаппарата. Куроко повернул голову и только теперь опомнился, почувствовав, как затекли руки и ноги, туго чем-то стянутые. За спиной было что-то твердое, но не пол – лавочка. Руки были прикручены друг к другу под этой лавочкой, а ноги привязаны по бокам ее, поодиночке. Напротив сидел Хайзаки, держа перед собой телефон Куроко, окуляром встроенной камеры к пленнику.  
\- Зачем? – хриплым голосом спросил Тецуя и тут же попытался прочистить горло.  
\- Отправим фотографии Кисэ Рёте. Потом, конечно. Сейчас снимем небольшой комикс, заодно и развлечемся. Этот Кагами воистину идиот. Не сделал того, что от него требовалось. Я думал, он разозлится и сам тебя трахнет. Либо набьет морду Поколению Чудес, в том числе Рёте. А он совсем дебил. Разговаривать с тобой перестал. Брезгует теперь, небось?  
\- Почему он должен брезговать? – своим ровным голосом спросил Куроко, глядя неотрывно на собеседника. Тот закрыл крышку телефона, подпер щеку рукой.  
\- Потому что я наплел ему, будто тебя трахнуло все Поколение Чудес. И теперь ты у нас такой замкнутый весь и неулыбчивый.  
\- Кагами идиот, - согласился Тецуя, чуть заметно кивнув. Шея начинала уставать, - но вряд ли поверил в такую ложь.  
\- Может. Но шороху навел. Ничего. Я сделаю все сам. А Кисэ потом пусть сколько хочет убивается, что это произошло по его вине. Ну и на тех, кому твоя задница приглянулась, взглянуть будет интересно.   
\- Это месть? – больше утвердительно, чем вопросительно, произнес Куроко. Попытался освободить руки, завозился.  
\- Нет, блять, задница мне твоя понравилась, - рассмеялся Хайзаки. – Нужно наверное быть реально извращенцем, чтобы на тебя польститься. А я что? Считай, что это эксперимент. Больше удовольствия мне принесет то, что будет происходить позже, чем сам акт.  
\- Я никому ничего не скажу, - прозвучало, как угроза. Куроко хмурился, все еще пытаясь развязаться. – Только замараешься впустую.  
\- Именно поэтому я фотографирую. Нет, я не буду, пожалуй, посылать эти фото Кисэ. Я сам ему их покажу в подходящий момент. А момент всегда подходящий, этот кретин постоянно такой радостный, будто ему каждое утро дают. Впрочем, как знать, он же у нас «звезда», - последнее слово выплюнул с презрением, полистал уже отснятые фотографии в телефоне, остался доволен. – Черт его знает, что у него к тебе. На любовь не похоже, но я-то ему скажу по-другому. Что принял тебя за его парня. Будет весело. Может, он даже вены себе вскроет от чувства вины перед тобой. Ты, конечно, тоже можешь, но какая уже разница. А теперь, - Хайзаки убрал телефон в карман, - нам обоим будет удобнее, если мы выключим свет. Потому что тебе неприятно, а мне проще будет представить на твоем месте что-то более возбуждающее.  
\- Например, Кисэ, - произнес Куроко и самого передернуло от собственной смелости. Хайзаки в долгу не остался, с высоты своего роста ударил локтем в ребра. Тецуя скорчился, хотелось сжаться, но не позволяли веревки. Чувствовать себя беспомощным было мерзко, невыносимо. Хайзаки перехватил его волосы, уже не так задорно, со злостью прошипел:  
\- Сучка… Я тебя так выебу, что еще месяц в свой любимый баскетбол играть не сможешь. У меня и к тебе должок. «Я верю в тебя, Кисэ-кун», - передразнил, скривился, попытался улыбнуться, но вышло косо. – А как насчет сейчас? Все еще веришь? Может, он явится и спасет тебя? Так и не выебывайся, не в том положении.   
После этой тирады отпустил волосы Тецуи, поднялся, сразу развернувшись спиной, направился к выключателям через весь зал. Пока он шел, было время подумать, раз уж освободиться не получалось. Хайзаки не торопился – размеренные шаги раздавались гулко в пустом зале.  
Куроко давал себе обещания не кричать и не плакать. Слезы больше просились от обиды. Все это должно было случиться не так. Да пусть даже в пустом спортзале, но не так. Первым должен был быть Кагами, Тецуя понял это тогда, в раздевалке, когда игрок номер десять навис над ним. Потому что в тот момент Куроко не боялся, он готов был на что угодно с этим человеком, мог принять от него и грубость, и боль, лишь бы с ним. Куроко понимал, что по сути, даже если бы это был Аомине, было бы не так обидно и мерзко. Потому что можно было бы сказать себе, что Дайки просто сорвало тормоза, не сдержался. Это было бы не из мести Кисэ или в продолжение каких-то непонятных планов, ему нужен был бы только Куроко.   
Конечно, думать об Аомине в таком качестве было неправильно, но Кагами ясно дал понять, что в нем не заинтересован и для Куроко не будет ни первым, ни вторым, ни последним.   
Свет погас. Тецую начало трясти, и он никак не мог с этим справиться. Хайзаки прав – кто его спасет вечером в пустой школе? Никто не придет, он тут совсем один. Хотелось бы быть уверенным, что сможет отрешиться от того, что будут делать с его телом.   
Снова раздались шаги, на этот раз от выключателя обратно к Тецуе, такие же неторопливые. У Куроко в ушах зазвенело, поэтому следующим, что он услышал, был громоподобный крик:  
\- Куроко?!  
Сначала Тецуе показалось, что он ослышался, придумал для себя голос Кагами, но в наступившей тишине было слышно только хриплое дыхание запыхавшегося человека. «Как же так, ведь это чудо, что он пришел сюда…»  
\- Я здесь! – попытался выкрикнуть Куроко, но получилось не слишком громко, особенно по сравнению с криком Тайги. – Не входи! Он тоже где-то тут, в темноте!..  
\- Хорошо, - в голосе Тайги послышалось облегчение. – Иди ко мне. К выходу. На голос.   
\- Не могу… - Куроко понял, что краснеет. Спаситель-не спаситель, а положение у него было неприглядное, жалкое. Стало стыдно. – Я привязан.  
\- Где? – насторожился Кагами.  
\- Лавочка для запасных, напротив входа.   
\- Я сейчас подойду. Все хорошо, я тут, я тебя вытащу отсюда.   
\- Осторожнее, - попросил Куроко, и ему и в самом деле стало страшно за Тайгу. Послышались шаги, сначала неуверенные, потом более быстрые, на полпути они оборвались, что заставило Куроко дернуться в новой попытке освободиться. Послышалась возня, сменившаяся шумом драки. Длилось это не более нескольких секунд, после чего – снова шаги. Куроко затаил дыхание, пытаясь угадать, кто идет к нему, и при первом прикосновении к своему боку вздрогнул, рефлекторно дернулся сбежать.  
\- Тише-тише, это я, - успокаивающе произнес голос Тайги, в то время как его руки обшаривали привязанного мальчика – чуть задрали футболку случайно, нащупали запястья, нашарили на них веревку, но вместо того, чтобы развязывать, начал разрезать ее.  
\- Откуда у тебя нож? – спросил Тецуя.  
\- У него отнял, - беспечно отозвался Кагами. Куроко передернуло от хлынувшего на него потока мыслей – Хайзаки собирался использовать нож против него. Хайзаки пытался использовать нож против Тайги. Хайзаки был чертовым психом.  
На спасителя снова что-то обрушилось сзади, оттащив. Кагами с рычанием бросился в новую схватку, но на этот раз руки у Тецуи остались свободны и он мог распутать веревку на ногах. Почти беззвучно подскочил, прислушался. Тайгу, конечно, было хорошо слышно по гневному рычанию и проклятьям и, найдя его в темноте, Куроко перехватил Кагами за край одежды, потащив за собой к выходу мимо противника, стараясь передвигаться как мог бесшумно, хотя все и портил пыхтящий напарник. Тецуя и сам не верил, когда они смогли выбежать из спортзала без повреждений, если не считать ударившегося о дверь на выходе Тайгу.

Во всей школе было темно. Они спрятались в мужском туалете, заодно Кагами смог умыться и отдышаться. Куроко стоял, привалившись к кафельной стенке. Ноги его не держали.   
\- Почему ты пришел? Как догадался? – задал не дававший ему покоя вопрос Тецуя. Кагами шумно сплюнул в раковину, как само собой разумеющееся пояснил:  
\- Аомине поднял тревогу. Думал, я тебя похитил. Мол, ты пропал и телефон у тебя молчит. Ну я и пошел поискать… Сумку твою в парке нашел. Пробежался по округе. Тут свет горел только в спортзале… Я сначала думал, что ты тут играть вздумал с кем-нибудь, потом понял, что тебя бы не впустили. Что я терял-то? Решил проверить. Пока добежал – свет погас. Знаешь, если бы ты не отозвался, я бы, наверное, дальше искать побежал.  
Куроко передернуло. Тайга вытирался своей футболкой, задрав низ ее к лицу. Внезапно спросил:  
\- Это ведь этот мудак с дредами был? Который раньше с вами играл. Чему я удивляюсь, вы там все на голову стукнутые. Аомине наверное мне там уже дверь вышиб в попытке тебя спасти.   
\- Надо выбираться, - произнес Куроко. – Для этого надо разделиться. Ты ему не нужен. А я могу передвигаться незаметно. Вдвоем мы в опасности – я не смогу сбежать, бросив тебя, а тебе придется драться, защищая меня.   
\- Что, если он тебя поймает? – насторожился Тайга.   
\- Не поймает. Меня и в светлое время суток не всегда видно, а уж в темноте я и вовсе в метре от него пройти смогу, он не заметит.   
\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился Кагами. – Только в метре от него не проходи! 

Куроко на свежий воздух выбрался первым, на виду оставаться не стал, спрятавшись чуть поодаль и наблюдая за дверью, решив, что, когда Тайга выйдет, сам подойдет к нему. Но Кагами не спешил, и Тецуя заволновался, не находя себе места от беспокойства. Соваться обратно означало подставить Тайгу, но оставаться здесь было невыносимо. Чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что что-то пошло не так.

\- Вернулся? – с кривой усмешкой констатировал Хайзаки. – А этого куда спрятал?  
\- Домой отпустил, - ответив ухмылкой, соврал Тайга.  
\- Одного по темным улицам после сорвавшегося изнасилования? Да ты совсем не джентльмен, как я погляжу. Куда ты его спрятал? Что, не хочется, чтобы я до него добрался? Тоже в претензии на его задницу? Или тебя устроит рот? Думаешь, он тебя как следует отблагодарит за спасение? Не сомневаюсь. Ты только погрубее с ним, он это любит. Я-то думал, ты поведешься на провокацию, сам его трахнешь. Но просчитался в двух вещах.  
\- Что я не поведусь, - констатировал Кагами. Они уже медленно, шаг за шагом, по кругу, который все сужался, приближались друг к другу.   
\- Это первое. А второе – мальчик, похоже, и сам не против.  
Тайгу передернуло, но не от отвращения к Тецуе. Напротив, вспомнилась его беззащитность там, в зале, привязанного к лавочке, и пусть Кагами этого не видел, зато знал на ощупь. И снова теплые искорки пробежались по телу при воспоминании о том ощущении. Поэтому и смог так быстро справиться с вооруженным противником – не только из-за злости за связанного друга, но и от ревности. Хотелось, чтобы кроме них в зале в тот момент никого не оказалось – кроме него и привязанного к скамейке беспомощного Тецу.   
И на улицу к Куроко после такого идти побоялся. Что стоило предложить переночевать у него, воспользоваться тем, что Тецуя, кажется, о Боже, и в самом деле ничего против не имеет. Да в том и дело, что ключевое слово «воспользоваться». И как ему в глаза потом смотреть?   
Скрепя сердце звонил Аомине, сказал, что тот может забирать свою «тень». Куроко ему не позволит, а Аомине вряд ли попытается сделать что-то силой, иначе не бесился бы сейчас так.  
\- Чем мудрее план, тем вероятнее, что ничего не получится, - продолжал Хайзаки. Расстояние между ними заметно сокращалось. – Наверное, стоило просто нацепить на Кисэ женские шмотки и выкинуть в раздевалку в этом виде… Нет, что-нибудь интереснее…  
\- Да я вообще заметил, что нападаешь ты только на слабых, - Кагами уже трясло от ярости и предвкушения предстоящей драки, он практически рычал. – Меня преследовать не стал. На Кисэ прямо нападать тоже, потому что…  
Договорить Тайга не успел – противник бросился вперед, снова что-то мелькнуло в руке металлически, но от первой атаки Кагами ушел, потом его рвануло в сторону так, что он чуть не упал. От неожиданности врезался в дверной косяк, выругался довольно громко, но продолжал по инерции бежать.   
Куроко всегда удивлял его своими неожиданными появлениями. На этот раз, наверное, этим был удивлен и Хайзаки, во всяком случае, преследовать их не стал.   
Кагами опомнился, только когда за ними закрылась дверь раздевалки. Тут, как и во всей школе, было темно. Рядом пыталось отдышаться теплое, мелкое, несколько минут назад такое беззащитное… Тайга протянул руку, перехватил на ощупь ткань, кажется, ворот футболки Тецуи, притянул ближе и шумно вдохнул запах напарника. Куроко не сопротивлялся, только положил на его руку сверху свою ладошку.   
\- Зачем ты вернулся? – шепотом спросил Тайга в темноту. Куроко ответил своим тихим, но пышущим гневом голосом:  
\- А ты? Ты ведь говорил, что встретимся на улице.   
\- Вот и ждал бы на улице!  
\- Я думал, он тебя поймал. Я не знал, что делать. Хотел те…  
Кагами вдруг быстрым движением закрыл ему рот рукой, притянул к себе. Там, в коридоре, слышались шаги. Хайзаки определенно их искал, торопился…   
А может, и не Хайзаки, - вдруг понял Тайга и не смог подавить улыбку. Вот это будет встреча. Какое-то время их точно не тронут здесь. Хорошо, что все-таки вызвонил Аомине, вот он и пригодился.   
А потом будто током шарахнуло, когда в его руках пошевелилось прижатое теплое тело. Тецуя заерзал, пытаясь освободиться, но Кагами только сильнее сжал. Подумав, обругал себя, попытался отпустить, но порывом снова прижал, наклонился к уху, негромко посоветовал:  
\- Беги.  
\- А ты? – промычал в его ладонь Тецуя.  
\- От меня беги, дурак, - прорычал как можно тише Кагами, все еще не решаясь отпустить. Тецуя, кажется, сбился с дыхания, судорожно перевел его, и сердце под большой ладонью забилось сильно-сильно. А затем, все еще оставаясь в этом положении, тихо, но в то же время так оглушительно для этой тишины, спросил:  
\- Зачем?   
Эта интонация, которую невозможно передать, но которая включала в себя «Я не хочу убегать от тебя. Я не боюсь. Я могу принять это от тебя». Кагами развернул его к себе, в темноте ткнулся губами наугад, попал в глаз, и Тецуя ойкнул, но не отстранился, сам подставился под поцелуй, с готовностью отвечая.   
Отказаться было невозможно, но теперь Кагами по крайней мере готов был взять на себя ответственность за момент, когда их застигнет утром.   
Тайга прижал мальчика спиной к двери, огладил бока, бедра, потом так же порывисто прижал ладонь к паху Тецуи, вызвав негромкий вскрик. Как хотелось чуточку больше света в эту каморку, видеть лицо Куроко – уж наверняка сейчас на нем эмоций побольше, чем обычно. Кагами продолжил поглаживать выпуклость, Тецуя упрямо поймал его руку:  
\- Хватит…  
\- Глупо стесняться, когда все уже так далеко зашло, - ухмыльнувшись, шепнул на ухо Тайга, однако вместо этого перенес руку назад, сжав ягодицы и притягивая Тецую к себе. «Хотя бы чуть-чуть света. Он же только дышит глубоко, беспокойно». Где-то там, в глубине школы, что-то грохнуло. Куроко дернулся, повернувшись в ту сторону, и Кагами укусил его за ухо, шепнув:  
\- Не отвлекайся, все потом.   
Когда уже расстегнул джинсы Куроко, потянув их вниз, понял, что забыл об отсутствии чего-то важного для первого раза. Сообразил, что в его ящике должен лежать обычный крем, которого, в принципе, тоже достаточно, главное чтобы никаких побочных эффектов потом не дал, а с другой стороны – какие там побочные эффекты-то. Но, чуть отстранившись, обожгло страхом, что Куроко, который, гаденыш мелкий, по-прежнему молчит, мог испугаться его напористости и теперь, стоит оставить его одного, просто исчезнет, не скрипнув дверью. «Ничего, - решил Тайга. – Сбежит – так мне и надо, а если останется…». Заставил себя, рывком оторвался от парня, включил экран телефона, в этом тусклом свете пошарил в своем шкафчике, обернулся, выключая свет, о котором до этого так просил проведение, осторожно позвал:  
\- Куроко?  
Ответа не было несколько секунд, и это заставило запаниковать, но потом прервалось тихим и нерешительным:  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Почему молчал? – Тайга, ориентируясь на звук, снова на ощупь нашел напарника, мазнул поцелуем в висок, рукой перехватив бедро во все еще расстегнутых джинсах.  
\- Удивился, - честно признался Куроко. – Я думал, мы теперь по имени… Тайга-кун.  
«Вот еще» - мысленно фыркнул Кагами, но тут же напомнил себе, что обещал взять на себя ответственность за все случившееся. Значит, не против любого варианта, даже признать Куроко своим парнем. Да что уж там – как его отдать после такого? Теперь Тайге казалось, что он сам будет, нависая над Аомине, требовать, чтобы Тецуя не оставался наедине с этим озабоченным.  
Тецуя. Звучало-то как вкусно. Кагами, чтобы не делать переход от ласк таким уже резким, поднял руку по бедру вверх, погладил плоскую грудь Куроко, мысленно обругав себя, на что же он подписывается, затем усмехнулся:  
\- Ну что ж, Тецу. Прости, нежным быть я не умею.  
\- Знаю, - чуть ли не обиженно ответила темнота. – Как будто первый день знакомы.  
\- Да и ты как всегда прямолинеен, - отозвался Кагами, уже без опаски разворачивая Тецую спиной к себе, нетерпеливо стаскивая с него джинсы и трусы наконец. Что толку раздевать его дальше, все равно здесь темнота, ничего не разглядеть толком. Вот позже, когда можно будет позвать Куроко к себе, выставить Алекс погулять пока где-нибудь и не бояться, что это использование, ведь теперь это будет случаться часто, можно будет столько всего попробовать.  
Сам только молнию на своих джинсах расстегнул, чуть приспустив их, поймал бедро Куроко, снова ориентируясь только на ощупь, выдавил на пальцы крем, не экономя, слишком резко вставил сразу два пальца, зато Тецуя негромко заскулил, проявив хоть какие-то эмоции, пришлось успокаивающе погладить по позвоночнику другой рукой, шепнув:  
\- Я предупреждал. Если будет очень больно…  
\- … я тебя ударю.  
\- … я все равно не остановлюсь.  
Произнесли почти одновременно, Кагами снова усмехнулся, перехватил бедра Тецуи, прикусил кожу на сгибе шеи, услышал громкое дыхание своей «тени» через приоткрытый рот, не удержался, повернул к себе, поцеловал, прикусив губу. Чем дальше, тем больше росло нетерпение Кагами, долго он так и так не продержался бы, крепко обеими руками перехватил бедра Куроко, если тот попытается отстраниться, направил головку ко входу и толкнулся. И тут же не поверил своим ушам – Куроко то ли всхлипнул, то ли застонал, в любом случае издал какой-то звук из тех, которых от него в обычных обстоятельствах не дождешься. Это прибавило энтузиазма, Кагами продолжил входить, и на этот раз Тецуе пришлось подняться на цыпочки от силы движения, закусив кожу на запястье. Было больно. Немного успокаивала прохлада бетонной стены раздевалки и мысль о том, что сам этого хотел и если чуть-чуть потерпеть – будет лучше. Он даже вздрогнул, почувствовав, как бедра Кагами коснулись его копчика. Показалось удивительным, что Куроко вообще смог столько в себя вместить.   
Подождав пару секунд, но разрешения двигаться, конечно, не спросив, Кагами первым же мощным толчком впечатал Тецую в стену, зато выбил еще один звук, на этот раз больше похожий на стон. Перехватил бедра Куроко поудобнее и продолжил в том же ритме, не сдерживаясь. Тецуя запрокинул голову, шумно выдыхая, и Кагами тут же прикусил его шею, жалея сейчас, что не разделся полностью. Движения ускорились, в них было уже меньше грубой силы и оттого стало приятнее, и вскоре Куроко, снова издав полу-всхлип, сжался, царапая стену подушечками пальцев, и Кагами, осознав, что случилось, попытался толкнуться еще раз, но и сжавшего его тепла хватило, чтобы кончить. 

\- Куроко… Ногу вчера потянул. Какое-то время он не сможет приходить на тренировки, - глядя в сторону, врал Кагами. Рико, конечно, была недовольна, но если бы Куроко пришел сегодня в зал, она бы точно поняла, что дело совсем не в ноге. Пришлось Тецуе немного «поболеть». Конечно, тогда, в темной раздевалке, и не подумали о последствиях, не до них было.   
После тренировки ждало два сюрприза – приятный, в лице ожидающего у школы Куроко, и неприятный, дополненный стоящим около «приятного» Аомине. Тот выглядел раздраженным, злым, и уж точно обо всем знал. Кагами вздохнул – никто и не говорил, что будет легко.  
\- Что-то ты не выглядишь довольным, - прорычал Аомине, на этот раз не позволяя Тецуе встать между ними.   
\- Когда это я при виде твоей рожи выглядел довольным?  
А костяшки пальцев у Дайки были сбиты. Значит, можно не искать Хайзаки, за Тецую уже и так отомстили. Стоило, конечно, этому уроду и от себя прибавить, но, кто знает, не возьмется ли тот в отместку снова за Куроко.   
Волноваться за кого-то, думать не только о себе было неожиданно приятно. Да и Аомине вдруг вздохнул, стиснул зубы, произнес:  
\- Ну и ладно… Я думал, что уж тебе его точно не отдам. Но, по крайней мере, ты его ни к чему не принуждал. Хотя это не меняет того факта, что ты чертов ублюдок, и я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Хайзаки все рассказал, - отозвался из-за спины Дайки успокоившийся Куроко. – Мы предупредили Кисэ, а то мало ли… Всего ему, правда, рассказывать не стали…  
\- … разревется еще, - закончил за Тецую Аомине и отошел в сторону, проворчав что-то еще неприязненно.   
\- И Аомине-куну я все объяснил, - признался Куроко, отведя взгляд.   
\- Давай. Не упускай его, - сквозь зубы процедил Дайки, обращаясь к Кагами, и тот впервые во всей полноте почувствовал, что никогда и никому Тецую не отдаст – добровольно или нет.


End file.
